De antes
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Ellos se descubrieron al mismo tiempo, pero a pesar de que nunca se habian visto, sabian que algo habia quedado inconcluso en el pasado. Una historia, 2 versiones, un hermoso furturo. Continuacion y cierre de los fics Promesa y Requiem. Royai.
1. De Antes

Era una noche tranquila, demasiado serena, la luna resplandecía bellamente y la quietud reinaba toda la ciudad

Era una noche tranquila, demasiado serena, la luna resplandecía bellamente y la quietud reinaba toda la ciudad. Pero en su cuarto, él se encontraba en uno de sus constantes sueños, una mujer….

No prestaba mucha atención a esos sueños, ya que eran demasiado constantes, ya se había acostumbrado a sentir su piel erizarse durante esas noches de sueños borrosos…

Nunca había podido verle la cara a esa chica, nunca había oído su nombre, solo veía imágenes borrosas de una ternura inquietante.

¿Acaso era de su otra vida?? O estaba realmente loco por estar hechizado de una mujer a la cual nunca había visto pero aun así amaba.

No lo sabia, pero después de despertar con un sudor frío y la garganta reseca, volvía a su rutina diaria. Se levanto como de costumbre, se alistó y salio de casa.

Iba caminando, relajadamente, sin imaginar que encontraría respuestas vagas a sus preguntas nocturnas.

Iba sin fijarse en nada, ni nadie, su recorrido era el mismo, no había nada interesante, nada… hasta que apareció… ella..

_¨Yo a ti te conozco de antes, he visto esos ojos andantes, te conozco…¨._

Algo le pareció diferente, una mujer, nunca la había visto por ahí, de hecho había muchas otras personas que nunca se había encontrado, pero sus ojos quedaron adheridos a los de ella, pensando ¿en donde la había visto antes?. Se quedo estático mientras ella seguía su camino.

Ella por su parte, sintió un sobresalto de su corazón, pero no quiso prestarle importancia, no creía en cosas como el amor a primera vista.

Pero estaba algo tensa, ¿por qué de repente temblaba?

No se explicaba el por que de cierta reacción, solo pensó en que debía llegar a un lugar, aun si ese desconocido significara algo, ya de por si, sus sueños eran raros.

No le presto mucha atención entonces, prefirió seguir su camino, aunque…. A donde se dirigía el??

Ese inquietante crucé los dejó algo estremecidos, ¿porque en ese pequeño segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron, se sintieron por primera vez complementados?

Pasaron, cada uno esa noche sin dormir, teniendo visiones perturbadoras.

Algo en su interior los hacia querer regresarse a ese instante, a ese momento en que se encontraron por primera vez.

Él por su parte, logro recordar parte de sus sueños después de despertarse gritando un nombre hasta entonces sin significado para el, Riza.

Se levanto sobresaltado buscando unas extrañas marcas en unos guantes que no traía, y tratando de recordar los calidos brazos que le rodeaban el cuerpo, antes de entrar en un sitio donde sabia, que no regresaría, hasta que abrió sus ojos y volvió a su actual realidad.

Ella soñaba con un día que no reconocía, ¿acaso seria el futuro? o ¿su pasado? estaba con un muchacho, un tanto mas grande que ella, el cual estaba atento a lo que estaba apunto de mostrarle, algo que estaba en su espalda. No supo que fue dado que despertó, pero después de este sueño, pudo recordar los que antes había tenido, y que mientras soñaba, sus labios pronunciaban la palabra coronel una y otra vez.

Casi sin pensarlo ambos regresaron al mismo lugar, a la misma hora en que ocurrió el descubrimiento de aquel sentimiento de complementación que experimentaron estando cerca.

Ambos se dieron varios recorridos por el lugar, pero no se encontraban, ¿acaso estaban destinados a no encontrarse nunca más?

Cuando de pronto él vio a una chica de espaldas, que al parecer ya se iba del lugar.

Fue tras ella, pero al parecer no se detendría si no le llamaban…

_¨Regálame un seg. Por favor, preciosa.¨_

Pidió que se esperara, ella normalmente no respondía a esa clase de llamados, pero algo en su interior le hizo detenerse.

El hablo, no sabia exactamente que le diría, pero por extraño que le pareciese decirle que soñaba con ella todas las noches, incluso antes de conocerla, saco su guitarra y…. Comenzó a hablar el lenguaje que mejor le salía, la alquimia de las emociones, la música.

Yo a ti te conozco de antes,

He visto esos ojos andantes

Te conozco de antes.

Tal vez un tiempo en que mi memoria no alcanza,

Tal vez de un tiempo en que no habitaba esta masa.

Tal vez de un tiempo en que mi lenguaje no hablaba.

Tal vez mi tiempo fue…

Te conozco de antes y esto me provoca pensarte, te conozco de antes.

Como, cuando y donde fue quiero saber, preciso entender.

Serás acaso una dama en mis sueños, o una revelación que no entiendo, dime si lo sabes, no espero nada a cambio preciosa, solo espero entender, por que al verte me fallan los pies. La lengua me pesa al hablar, tiemblo y sudo sin parar, creo que tus elementos, al mezclarse en mi pueden estallar.

Te conozco de antes, he visto esos ojos andantes, te conozco de antes y no es de cruzarnos en la calle no..

Te conozco de antes y esto me provoca pensarte, te conozco..

Te conozco de antes, he visto esos ojos andantes

No necesito mirarte pa´ sentir, los destellos que nacen de tu ser, tus colores pintan mi canción, y mi guitarra se convierte en tiii, acaricio tu cabello, intentando acordes al azar, y regalas notas tan dulces, que me inspiran a cantar.

Te conozco de antes, he visto esos ojos andantes, te conozco de antes y no es de cruzarnos en la calle no..

Te conozco de antes, he visto esos ojos andantes, y no es escusa pa´ cantarte

Te conozco de antes y no creas que intento conquistarte oooooh

Te conozco…

De antes

De antes

Ella se quedo escuchándolo, pese a que en una ocasión normal, saldría huyendo de ese muchacho raro que de repente se ponía a cantar sin explicar nada, pero algo la hizo quedarse.

Ha, pues, que bien cantas… dijo ella con una sonrisa, que trataba de ocultar una alegría y a la ves un estremecimiento, ya que cada letra de la canción le comentaba algo de sus sueños.

Este yo, creo que mi mensaje era otro…

Sabes es que yo… hem

Hola, mi nombre es Roy… -dijo tímidamente ante tal tensión, dándole la mano.

Hola, yo soy Riza.

Riza? –dijo incrédulo a lo que oía, ese era el nombre que pronuncio en su sueño, antes de sentir que la fría muerte se apoderaba de él, antes de descubrir el misterio de su pasado- bonito nombre. -Contesto.

Sabes, tú también te me haces conocido…

y a donde vas??

A mis clases de danza, pero, creo que es demasiado tarde, no me dejaran entrar.

Lo siento, yo te entretuve.

No, no importa, tu a donde ibas??

A… ningún lugar, a donde pueda convertir los sonidos simples en melodías.

Wow, eres todo un artista he.

Bueno, dado que no iras a la escuela, quisieras acompañarme?

A donde?

No se, a tomar un café? te parece?

Si, tal vez puedas tocar algo y lo interpretare bailando.

Decían mientras se alejaban juntos, había algo mágico en eso, como si al fin fuera el tiempo para que estuvieran juntos.

Sabes, en verdad creo que tú y yo nos conocimos de antes.

Lo se, tal vez te suene ridículo, pero siento que tu eres esa persona que veo en mis sueños constantemente, alguien a quien siempre llamo coronel. Dios, debes creer que estoy loca.

No, yo se que tu eres la Riza con la que antes no pude estar…..

Estas loco, bueno, creo que lo estamos.

Mientras se alejaban el pregunto….

¿No tienes miedo de ir con un desconocido?

No, creo que no, además, tengo un gas pimienta que se usar con maestría por si intentas algo raro.

Los dos se alejaron del parque, y aunque eran algo tímidos, sabían que todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos. Ya que se conocían, aun si se acababan de ver por primera vez en su vida, de presentarse, ellos se conocieron de antes, en un lugar llamado Amestris, pero ahora, todo es diferente, ahora si podrán estar juntos.


	2. Su Pasado La version de ella

Entre las tinieblas de la noche, pensaba en el pesado… veía sus manos, las que siempre habían disfrazado la triste sensación de la muerte, tomando la fiel arma que siempre le ayudo a defender a lo que mas quería en el mundo.

Pensaba en esos momentos que quisiera repetir, para no pensar en lo que había ocurrido… veía sus manos, las que siempre habían disfrazado la triste sensación de la muerte, temblaban de solo recordar la vibración cuando se efectúan los disparos.

Tomando la fiel arma que siempre le ayudo a defender a lo que mas quería en el mundo, trataba de ahogar su sentir, lo hecho, hecho esta, nada en el mundo podría sacrificar para volver el tiempo, pensar mas para evitar lo que ocurrió.

Ya sabía en lo que me metía aquel día en que fui entrevistada, sabia a que me estaba arriesgando…

Pero tenía una convicción, quería llegar a ver cierto lo que mi padre siempre decía:

"_este poder puede traer grandes cosas."_

Durante toda mi vida me ignoro, e incluso llegue a temerle cuando lo veía investigando, la alquimia puede ser la perdición de mucha gente y el no fue la excepción, puede que buscara la verdadera felicidad para todos, pero a mi nunca me ayudo mucho…

Aunque al final, me confió la clave de sus estudios.

Tuve que llevar esa carga en mi espalda durante mucho tiempo, para que solo su aprendiz fuera capas de encontrarla y descifrarla, lo acepte por que así podría seguir en contacto con el después de la inevitable muerte de mi padre…

El y yo, después de eso, no tendríamos por que volver a vernos. Así, emprendimos juntos un largo camino, que fue sellado por un juramento.

"_si piensas que te haz equivocado, toma tu arma y mátame con esas manos"._

Siempre que me notabas dubitativa, me recordabas esa promesa, siempre hallabas la forma de hacerme seguir sin dudarlo. Supongo que conocías mi secreto mejor guardado y que no me resistiría a tus palabras. Eso era necesario para hacerme seguir en el camino, para no abandonarlo, me apena pensar que eras tú el que mas quería cumplir con nuestro objetivo.

En cada día gris me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no todos pueden ser como tu? Así podría enamorarme de alguien más y no tener que cuidarnos de la ley de fraternización.

Pero, inmediatamente me volvía a la maravillosa realidad.

No todos tenían la voluntad que tú, eras único, con cada injusticia que presenciabas se encendía el fuego de tu coraje, pero no te dejabas llevar por tus impulsos, sabias que algo así lo podría arruinar todo.

"_Mátame"_

Nunca quise pensar en esa posibilidad, sentía un oculto orgullo sobre ti, sobre mi, teníamos algo grande, y lo íbamos alcanzando poco a poco, aun con los ojos cerrados alcanzábamos algún progreso, éramos un equipo inquebrantable, aun en la desventura.

"_Muerte"_

Aun la lamentable perdida de un ser querido no te quebrantaba, te hacia querer avanzar mas y mas.

Fui testigo de cómo extrañabas a Hughes, tu amigo, tu confidente, otro aliado más.

Siempre me pregunte ¿Cómo te sentirías si algo así me pasara a mí, a la persona que mas te amó, que cuido de tu espalda, y que desde ella podía matarte si quería?

"_Si quería…"._

Ahora no lo sabré.

Ha llegado el fin, tuve que cerrar mis ojos para no mirar lo que mis manos hacían.

Con la probabilidad de fallar, apreté el gatillo de ese instrumento de muerte que aprendí a usar con destreza.

Flash back

Los alquimistas lo llaman la ley del intercambio equivalente, solo nosotros los soldados debemos mancharnos las manos, así las futuras generaciones podrán disfrutar de la felicidad. Para pagar ese costo tendremos que cargar con cadáveres y cruzar un río de sangre.

Estoy pensando en recomendarla como mi asistente. Quiero que cuide mi espalda. confiarle mi espalda, significa que puede dispararme desde atrás en cualquier momento. Si me salgo del camino, dispáreme, y máteme con esas manos. Le doy permiso para hacer eso…. ¿me seguirás?

Si, si ese es su deseo… entonces hasta el infierno.

Fin flash back

"hasta el infierno"….

Nunca me sentí mas asesina que este día.

No se que pudo haber pasado, se que tu no eras así, de haberlo sido, no te hubiera seguido.

Dentro de nuestros planes, estaba el que fueras el futuro furer de la nación, pero… eso que hiciste fue inaudito. Sabía que lo lograríamos a cualquier costo, pero ese no eras tú, nunca hubieses podido hacer eso.

Siempre fuiste justo y recto a tu manera, no hacías las cosas precisamente por beneficio propio.

Tu el hombre que amo y por quien arriesgaba hasta mi propia vida.

" _ojos de halcón"_

Ojos de halcón, así me llamaban, hice honor a mi apellido, pero en ese momento quisiera no haber tenido esa mirada prodigiosa, pues a pesar de haber cerrado mis ojos, alcancé a ver tu rostro.

Candido, sereno y perturbado, ¿como pueden ser esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

Creí que eso último era por que habías comprendido que cumpliría con mi promesa y te habías arrepentido de haber hecho lo que hiciste.

Lo siento….

Fueron mis palabras, alcancé a pronunciarlas al mismo tiempo en que dos sonidos huecos salieron de entre mis manos.

Pudiste haberte defendido, pero no te inmutaste siquiera, recibiste con dignidad lo que venia y fue cuando me di cuenta lo que pasaba.

Al abrir mis ojos te vi caer, tu rostro seguía igual hasta que me acerque…

Coronel.. lo siento, no quería, pero…

Descuide, me alegra tener una subordinada que sabe cumplir sus promesas.

Su rostro cambio a uno de satisfacción

Por que lo hiciste?

Preferí morir en tus manos, en las manos de quien en verdad me amo. Sabiendo que seria por eso mismo que siento por ti. Riza hawkeye…..

Trate de ahogar un amargo grito de dolor, pero fue inútil, dio su ultimo aliento, su cuerpo yacía inerte entre mis brazos.

¿Por que lo hice?

Ahora lo comprendo..

No se que habrá pasado, que es lo que habrás descubierto, pero se que lo que hiciste fue por que no tenias mas opción.

Y fue de esa forma, para que no resintiera tanto tu muerte. Para que sintiera que había pasado lo correcto y que fue tu culpa si no logramos lo que queríamos alcanzar. Para que yo aun conservara la esperanza.

Se que querías morir, morir por una causa valiosa, significativa, que morir al yugo del enemigo..

Pero yo quiero ir contigo…..

fin..

pues es triste, lo se, al terminar de leerlo llore, se me ocurrio creo por que lei el libro del perfume y me dejo con una crudeza emocional intensa, jajaja, espero y les haya gustado.

por cierto, es mi primer primicia en fanfiction net..

y espero que no la ultima.


	3. Recuento, La version de el

Requiem

Requiem

Se encontraba saliendo de la oficina del mas alto mandatario del país. El desdichado hombre intentaba dirigirse con pasos lentos y torpes a donde se encontraba ella.

¨Ella¨

El mas hermoso ángel en este infierno, la mujer a la que le daba todo y a la vez no le daba nada. A quien le debía la vida y a quien amaba tanto que seria capaz de cualquier cosa, por mas atroz que pareciese.

¨La amaba tanto¨

¿Por qué tenia que pasar todo así?

Mi vida, mi vida iba a ser dedicada a enmendar mis errores, aligerar mi carga de conciencia, para así llegar a ser feliz con ella.

¨Con ella¨

Ahora quisiera burlarme e esa tonta decisión. Me pregunto…. ¿Por qué mis decisiones terminan siendo siempre las equivocadas?

A esta hora ya habrá llegado la noticia a sus oídos, que acabo de ordenar la mayor de las infamias…

¨Infamia¨

Aun puedo recordar la escena que minutos antes había protagonizado.

serás mas útil así… además, no se si te interese pero así podrás salvar a uno de tus subordinados del terrible futuro que le espera a este país… alquimista de fuego..

¨Fuego¨

Eso era lo que se había encendido en mi interior. Era la oferta que me hacían a cambio de mi patética existencia. Era una propuesta interesante y el precio en verdad una ganga. Dicen que no hay precio equivalente por una vida, pero el precio por una vida es el de una raza entera, algo justo, si me preguntaran en otro momento, ya que seria difícil pensar sacrificar a tantos por una persona, pero sin embargo, en mi posición no puedo negociar, y dicho ofrecimiento es algo bastante generoso.

No entiendo que en mi posición me ofrezcas algo a cambio.

He sentido algo de pena por ti, te he visto desde hace tiempo controlar tus manos para que no cedan a la tentación de acariciar su piel, controlar tu boca para que tus labios no vayan en busca de los de ella. Yo ya no soy humano, pero puedo entender algunas cosas y no tendrías más opción que el suicidio si osas negarte. Pero tu muerte en este lugar, en este preciso momento, solo serviría para que fueras otro componente de la piedra filosofal.

¨ La piedra filosofal¨

No es posible especificar donde empezó ese mito, o a donde ira su futuro, no me es posible decidir si es buena o mala su existencia. Solo se que trae desgracias y alegrías a quienes sean capaces de conseguirla…. No entiendo que alguien sea capaz de desearla tanto como para eliminar de tajo a todo un país….

Entonces… si me niego de todas formas los ayudaría involuntariamente…. De todas maneras aran lo que quieren… ¿No es así?

Toma esta oferta como un regalo, un no podemos cubrir todo el país para que toda la población actúen de componentes para la piedra, si murieras, asegúrate de que sea pronto y lejos de central, antes de que se cierre el circulo.

¨ Antes de que se cierre el circulo¨

A partir de entonces mi nombre era manchado, pero eso ya no me importa, no habrá nadie que lo recuerde, ni siquiera esas mujeres que me juraron amor, un amor que por más que le doy vueltas al asunto nunca se pudo comparar al de ella.

Un amor al cual nunca pude corresponder abiertamente.

Todos los días alguien nace, alguien vive, alguien ríe y alguien llora. Yo nunca pude permitirme tener un hijo, una esposa, un hogar. Me arrepiento de eso pero en mi actual situación puedo alegrarme de no tenerlos. Ya que solo puedo salvar a una persona, y esa es ella. Gracias a eso no tengo que escoger entre mis seres amados, por que solo eres tu.

Presiento que mi circulo vital se esta cerrando, llegar al ultimo paso de la vida,

¨la muerte¨

Después de ese pecado que he cometido, me pregunto si… ¿ya habré pasado tu nivel de tolerancia?

Pronto lo descubriré… estoy a escasos pasos de saber si cumplirás la promesa que hace tiempo me hiciste, la recuerdo a la perfección, fue la única decisión que creo ahora tome bien, pues no solo me sirvió para tenerte cerca y evitar en mi el miedo de que otro hombre me ganar tu amor, sino que ahora mi vida, ni patética vida esta en tus manos.

¨En tus manos¨

No se que pensaras ahora de mi, por mas que evito pensar en ello no logro hacerlo ya que a los ojos de cualquiera tome el camino del cobarde, de quien se canso de luchar.

Pero por más que lo intento, no encuentro ninguna ruta alterna… se me acaba el tiempo….

Si alguien hubiera presenciado lo que yo en esa oficina, comprendería que no había más que hacer que aceptar el trato o correr por mi vida, la cual estaba sentenciada. Pero para no ser mas participe de lo que ya soy he tomado una decisión, tomare la única opción que pude encontrar. Así, además de dejar usar mi nombre para un fin absurdo, no participare de la ¨otra forma¨ en eso, mi alma cruzara la puerta y si la reencarnación resulta cierta, espero renacer cerca de ella.

¨Cerca¨

Ya casi llego a mi destino, la noche me ha alcanzado, imagino por un momento que me he atrevido a invitarte a salir y que tuve la fortuna de que hayas aceptado. Veo mis manos cubiertas por esos guantes blancos manchados por las muertes que pesan sobre mi. Veo en ellas que me falta un ramo d rosas, pero ¨que diablos¨, has aceptado…..

Olvido esa fantasía y rasco un poco mi cabeza, tal ves para descubrir en ella un poco mas de lucidez.

Estoy cada vez mas cerca.

¨Si me salgo del camino, dispárame, y mátame con esas manos¨

¿Qué sentirás? ¿Te habré decepcionado? No lo se, pero nuestro lenguaje es tan completo que se que entenderás que deseo mi muerte. Te he dado el permiso, por eso acepte ser infame, un maldito que ha permitido esa calamidad a cambio del tesoro mas valioso que quise poseer… Tu vida….

Esto nunca lo sabrás, es mejor así, de no ser así, quien sabe si pudieras hacerlo aun cuando yo te lo pidiera.

¨No pienses mas en mi, apúntame y dispara¨

Por fin en mi último recorrido, te tengo frente a mí. Noto que estas temblando, como cuando eras una chiquilla tímida que se espantaba cuando alguien le hablaba sobre las culpas que debía superar un asesino…..

No quieres hacerlo, se que a pesar de todo hay algún rinconcito n tu corazón que siente algo por mi.

No, no puedo engañarme, nadie se arriesga a cambio de nada, debes amarme y por ese amor, prefiero que seas tu quien me de algo de dignidad y acabes conmigo.

Pero a cambio, has clavado en mí una mirada interrogativa que me recuerda a una canción que escuche hace tiempo.

_No pienses mas en mi, apúntame y dispara, tu corazón he roto amor, dispárame dispara aquí…._

Trato de poner la cara mas hipocrita que puedo, espero ser un buen actor y cubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos.

¨Hazlo¨

No te lo pido con palabras, mas, espero que mi actitud te convenza y actúes sin vacilar, como siempre.

Se que ahora es el momento, lo he descubierto en el instante en que cerraste los ojos y tus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar una palabra consoladora para nuestras almas.

¨Lo siento¨

Me estoy desvaneciendo, siento el frío metal impactándose en mi pecho, pronto caeré al suelo y he descubierto que tuve la mejor forma de morir.

Te acercas a mi y me sujetas con tus brazos, quienes aun tienen el suficiente amor para hacer sentir su calidez a un moribundo afortunado y aun con toda la razón del mundo para actuar como lo hiciste, intentas disculparte.

Te detengo argumentando la satisfacción que me dio que lo hicieras, cuando lo que en verdad quisiera decirte es que te amo. Mas no puedo evitarlo mas con la pregunta que me has hecho…

¨¿Por qué lo hiciste?¨

Confieso que preferí morir en tus manos….

No debí ser tan mala persona si dios me concedió la mejor muerte del mundo…. En tus brazos.

Espero que mi ultima frase no intervenga en tu vida, que no pierdas la esperanza y huyas de este pais.

En mis manos esta una nota para ti, no se si la leeras o no.

Ya estoy frente a la puerta, quien no quiere que me quede mas tiempo.

He escuchado un sonido familiar, pero ya no puedo ver que fue……..

Solo me arrepiento de nunca haberte dado un beso al menos, aunque, de haber podido, te hubiera dado la vida entera.

Mas sin embargo, se que algún día , nos encontraremos de nuevo...


End file.
